Season Two
The second season of RoPaul's Drag Race began airing on June 3, 2018. The main judging panel included RoPaul; with guest judging from Mister.. E., Sunslicer2, Thebiggesttdifan, Morphine, EnTrey, Toadgamer80, and Survivor321. Thirteen drag competitors competed for the title of "America's Next Drag superstOr" and a cash prize of $20. Contestants : This contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. Contestant Progress : This contestant won the challenge. : This contestant received positive critiques and almost won the challenge. : This contestant did not receive critiques, and was declared safe. : This contestant received critiques, and was declared safe. : This contestant received negative critiques, and almost lip-synced. : This contestant won the lip-sync after being in the bottom two. : This contestant lost the lip-sync after being in the bottom two. : This contestant quit the competition. : This contestant was eliminated after the first round of the finale lip-sync tournament : This contestant was eliminated after the second round of the finale lip-sync tournament. : This contestant won RoPaul's Drag Race. Lip-syncs : This contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : This contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. : This contestant was eliminated after the first round of the finale lip-sync tournament : This contestant was eliminated after the second round of the finale lip-sync tournament. Episodes 1: Twelve Months of Drag Entrance • Runway • Critiques The season began with thirteen drag queens entering the workroom. In order, they were: Lenta Cottura, Deluxxa Dission, Mia Mann, LoRenn Rimmer, Jessica Bravo, April Showers, world ♡ princess, Melanie Blac, Miss Grace Full, Deborah Sharp, Lady Mangina, Cosima Eclipse, and Shadow Gwen. On the runway, the contestants were asked to create an outfit based on the months of the year. Deluxxa was praised for her Valentine's Day themed look for February, while April was praised for her ice princess look for January. However, it was World's Autumn fox look for September that gave her the win. Deborah was criticized for having an obvious Christmas themed look for December, but ultimately, Melanie Blac and Miss Grace Full were declared the bottom two. They lip-synced to Taylor Swift's "...Ready For It?", where Melanie narrowly sent home Grace. 2: Dear Mrs. President Challenge • Runway • Critiques In week two, the queens were challenged to create a campaign for the position of President of RoPaul's Drag Race. On the runway, they were asked to create a hippie look protesting their campaign. Cosima and April's runways landed them in the top, with their campaigns promising nuclear weapons and "pussy power," respectively. However, it was Mia's descriptive campaign and nonconformist runway that protested RoPaul's Drag Race that gave her the edge. For the first time in series herstory, a bottom three was declared between World, Melanie, and Deborah. The three lip-synced to Paramore's "Rose-Colored Boy," where World sent the latter two home. RoPaul then decided to call an unknown queen to return to fill the void that the double elimination left. In Untucked, Mangina was criticized for her crass humor in the challenge, and Mia was criticzed for her runway not following the theme of the week. 3: Lights, Camera, Action Challenge • Runway • Critiques In week three, Miss Grace Full was announced as the returning queen, and the contestants were split up into three teams. The first team consisted of Cosima, Deluxxa, and Jessica. The second team consisted of Mangina, Grace, Mia, and LoRenn. Finally, the third team consisted of April, Lenta, Shadow, and World. The contestants were then asked to create their own movie trailer based on a specific genre. On the runway, they were asked to create looks based on anime. Team one decided to go with a Western-themed trailer, and were declared the best team. Deluxxa stood out the most and earned a win. Team three decided to create a Zombie apocalypse/superhero themed movie trailer, which earned all of them safety. Team two decided to create a camp/comedy movie trailer, but were declared the worst. LoRenn and Mia's runway saved them from the bottom two, leaving Mangina and Grace to lip-sync to "Alterlife" by Rina Sawayama, where Grace was sent home for the second time. In Untucked, team one was attacked for only succeeding as a group and not standing out individually. Meanwhile, Mia was attacked for her sass while Grace was condemned for showing up to the runway in a geisha look despite the theme being anime. 4: Mean Gays - The Rosical Challenge • Runway • Critiques In week four, the contestants were told that they would be performing the original production of "Mean Gays: The Rosical." They were split up into two teams. Team one consisted of Deluxxa, Lenta, Mia, Shadow, and World. Team two consisted of Mangina, April, Cosima, LoRenn, and Jessica. As Deluxxa won the previous challenge, and Mangina won the lip-sync, the two assigned roles. On the runway, they were asked to serve black-and-white. Lenta was praised for her runway look, but ultimately, it was Deluxxa and Jessica who scored a joint-win for their performance in the musical. April, World, and Shadow were declared the bottom three, with April narrowly escaping the lip-sync. World and Shadow were asked to lip-sync to "Anna Wintour" by Azealia Banks, where World shockingly sent home Shadow. In Untucked, Deluxxa, Cosima, and Jessica declared themselves the new Rolaskatox for continuing their winning streak from the previous challenge. 5: Snatch Game Challenge • Runway • Critiques In week five, the contestants were asked to bring their best celebrity impersonations to the Snatch Game. In no particular order, the impersonations were: Lady Mangina as Helen Keller, Deluxxa as Gemma Collins, Jessica as Azealia Banks, Cosima as Oprah Winfrey, LoRenn as Marina Joyce, April as Nikki Blonsky, Mia as Ann Widdecombe, Lenta as Cara Maria Sorbello, and World as Birdo. On the runway, the contestants were asked to bring their best umbrella looks. Mangina, Mia, and LoRenn were ultimately in the top for their Snatch Game performances, with Mangina narrowly getting the win. Meanwhile, April, Deluxxa, World, and Cosima earned safety for their runway looks. Lenta and Jessica were deemed the worst of the night, and were asked to lip-sync to "Problem" by Natalia Kills, where Jessica sashayed away. In Untucked, tensions were high as LoRenn threatened to quit. She argued that she deserved the win instead of Mangina who was offensive and unfunny. Jessica revealed that she would not be doing the lip-sync, and had an emotional farewell with her girls. 6: RoPaul Roast Challenge • Runway • Critiques 7: Cell Block Tang-Hoe Challenge • Runway • Critiques 8: Sugar Babies Runway • Critiques 9: Time Ball Runway • Critiques 10: Grand Finale